Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Intersound, Inc. |dubbing_studio2 = ADV Studios |director1 = Robert V. Barron |director2 = David Povall |director3 = Matt Greenfield |translation = Tom Wyner (Robotech) Javier Lopez George Manley Matt Greenfield Mike Yantosca (ADV Dub) |recorded = 1985 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 36 |year = 1982-1983 }}Super Dimension Fortress Macross (超時空要塞マクロス Chōjikū Yōsai Makurosu) is a 1982 anime television series created by Studio Nue, Artland and Tatsunoko. It is the first part of two franchises: The Super Dimension series and the Macross series. Dubbing History ''Robotech'' The series was first licensed by Harmony Gold in 1984 with the intention of dubbing the series for home video release. Harmony Gold released the first English-language version of Macross on VHS that autumn, which covered the first three episodes with a new English theme song, adapted dialogue scripts, and several name changes. This release was cancelled after one release in favor of a syndicated release. From the desire to syndicate Macross came Robotech. The minimum requirement for a show to be syndicated was 65 episodes; which the former fell 29 short. Carl Macek's solution was to create a multi-generational series, editing and connecting Macross with two other unrelated series with similar elements and art styles, Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross and Genesis Climber MOSPEADA. Macross made up the first season of Robotech. The adaptation was relatively faithful to the original, and unique for a dub of its time, unafraid of keeping character deaths intact (in fact, it added some - some of the main characters die in Robotech when they didn't in the original). Though, scenes of nudity were censored, some bits of violence were edited or watered down and character names were changed to be more American-sounding. A remaster of the series done in 2004 re-instated most of the censored scenes. Later episodes were heavily edited to tie the series in with the others, including some scenes from Southern Cross spliced within and the sequel hook in the original Macross was removed. ADV Films Dub In 2005, ADV Films announced they had sub-licensed the original Macross from Harmony Gold and were going to do an uncut dub of the series. It was later announced that the original Japanese voice actress of Lynn Minmay, Mari Iijima, who had emigrated to Los Angeles in 1986 to expand her music career, was to reprise her role for the English dub. To commemorate this, Robotech.com then allowed fans to post online questions that would be answered by Mari Iijima herself. ADV folded in 2009, and their release has gone out of print. This dub was formerly streamed on Hulu from February of 2010 to February of 2013. In 2014, the first 18 episodes of the ADV Dub, along with the Robotech version, was released on DVD by Lionsgate Entertainment as Robotech: The Classic Collection through Amazon.com. A second volume has yet to appear. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Mari Iijima's decision to reprise her role as Lynn Minmay (a role she said has been "bitter & sweet") was dedicated to the memory of Hikaru's voice actor and her close friend Arihiro Hase, who committed suicide in 1996. **Iijima the second voice actor ever to provide both the Japanese and English voices for the same character. The first being Miyuki Sawashiro who provided the Japanese voice of Puchiko in the 2003 OVA Leave it to Piyoko! and the English voice in the 2005 English dub. *Harmony Gold's initial test dub of the first 3 episodes of Macross used the same voice cast that the Robotech adaptation did, with the lone exception of the narrator; whose voice was provided by Tom Wyner instead of John J. Smith. This dub also used a couple different character name changes, where Hikaru is renamed "Rick Yamada", and Misa Hayase is renamed "Lisa Hayase" Video Releases See Robotech for releases of its adaptation of "The Macross Saga" *Includes both ADV Dub and Robotech version. References See Also *Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Robotech External Links *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Tatsunoko Productions Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:Harmony Gold Category:ADV Films Category:Multi-Dubs